Chill Bill/Transcript
This is the transcript for the upcoming 2016 DJW Studios film, Chill Bill. Part 1: Opening (Shows the Walt Disney Pictures "Disney" logo) (Shows the DJW Studios logo) (Shows a snowy village.) Text: DISNEY presents (Pans to a giant rectangular ice cube, which melts to reveal the film's logo) Text: a DJW STUDIOS film Text: starring ROSS LYNCH Text: MITCHEL MUSSO Text: PEYTON CLARK Text: CALUM WORTHY Text: OLIVIA HOLT Text: DEBBY RYAN Text: BLAKE MICHAEL Text: ZENDAYA Text: G. HANNELIUS Text: with AUSTIN NORTH Text: and ROWAN BLANCHARD Text: editing by REGGIE ZECKHAUSER Text: music by JOHN POWELL Text: written by DAMEN WALKER and ROBERT MIKE SLAVE Text: produced by SAMUEL MERRIT Text: directed by DAMEN WALKER (Shows Bill and Phil playing Chess in their room) Phil: Bill, do you have any 4's? Bill: Philly, we play chess! Phil: Let's take a break, Bill! Bill: How about some orange juice, Philly? Phil: OK. (Bill and Phil see no orange juice in the fridge) Bill: Someone stole the orange juice! Was it you, Philly? Phil: No, Billy. Was it you? Bill: No, Philly. It wasn't anyone of us! Phil: If it wasn't both of us, then who did it? Bill: Jonathan Quildumb, my evil rival! Phil: I knew it, Billy. (shouting) LET'S GET HIM! Bill: Yeah! Text: LATER Narrator: Later. (Cuts to Bill and Phil outside the Quildumbs' house) Bill: Is somebody here? (Bill opens the door) Phil: I hope John is in here, Billy. (The camera follows Bill and Phil inspecting the Quildumbs' house) Bill: Philly, we should be quiet, otherwise John will hear us. Phil: (quiet) OK, Billy. (John enters in Bill's way) John: Billy Chapman! Bill: Jonathan Quildumb! Why'd you steal our bottle of orange juice? John: You mean MY giant bottle of orange juice? Bill: Yes, John, (takes the giant bottle of orange juice from John) but it's not YOUR giant bottle of orange juice, it's the giant bottle orange juice our uncle Jimmy bought for us! (John takes the giant bottle of orange juice from Bill and he gets shocked) John: That was stolen from my uncle Kenny. (Bill takes the giant bottle of orange juice from John again) Bill: Because he lost World War XIII from an explosion caused by our uncle Jimmy. John: I'll use your giant bottle of orange juice for my latest invention... (The curtains open to reveal John's latest invention, a tank-like machine with a laser cannon.) John: THE CHILL-INATOR!!!! It will chill all the kids who bullied me, causing them to turn into snow monsters! (evil laugh) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I could test it, if I'm intrested. (The brothers are horrified.) Bill: Oh... Phil: My... Bill: God. (John gets into the tank.) John: Your life is mine! Bill: No! It's vise versa! John: We'll see about that! (John points the machine's laser at Bill.) John: Merry Christmas to you, enemy! (Then he presses the button which initiates the fire sequence.) Phil: (runs to Bill) WATCH OUT!! (Phil throws himself towards Bill, pushing him to the floor before the Chill-Inator's laser beam could hit them.) John: HEY!! Phil: Sorry Jonathan, but we're skipping today's test. Bill: Yeah, but before we leave, we like to sing a song. Part 2: We Shall Run and We Shall Flee (parodies Animaniacs) Bill and Phil (singing): Gosh we're scared, and gosh we're frightened 'cause Johnny has his teeny weeny brain all set on freezing us to ice! Oh how horrible, deplorable this really is, to ice! Bill, Phil and John (singing): If we should run and we should flee, then where would our story be? This could spell the bitter end John (singing): For two twin brothers like them! Bill (singing): For the good old Billy Chapman! Phil (singing): And his twin brother Phillip Chapman! John (singing): Their small eyelids I will smother, for a dinner with no bothers! If they should run and they should flee, then where would this story be? This... (John notices that Bill and Phil are gone, and stops the song.) Bill (speaking): Bon Voyage-y! Phil (speaking): Buh-bye! (The two boys run out the door.) John: Now I am giving you both an F. (John starts the engine.) John: F, as in... FREEZE!! (The tank accelerates towards the door, breaking through the front wall of the house.) Part 3: Free Snow Cones (Bill and Phil are seen running (bouncing) down a steep slope, and as they reach the bottom, the Chill-Inator tank is halfway off the ledge behind them.) Bill: Oh great, that no-good orange juice-stealing spoiled brat is about to gain on us! Phil (pointing off the screen): Over there, let's go! (The brothers run in the direction of what Phil had just pointed at. Just as soon as they are off the screen, we pan back to see the tank tumbling and bouncing down the same slope Bill and Phil went down.) John (is heard off-screen inside the tank): Aaahh!! Eeeee!!! Oooohhh!! Ow!! Whoa!! Heeey!! Aaack!! What's... with... this... thing!! (The tank finally lands on the ground in one piece. John gets out of the tank to recover.) John (dizzy): Okay, now what was I going to do?.... Oh yeah, right! (Goes back in the tank) Where are those boys? (John drives the tank around the forest. He is unable to find the twin brothers.) John: Ridiculous! All I can find around here is a bunch of snow-covered trees and these two freaky snowmen. Hey, wait a minute... (A light bulb appears on the top of his head.) I got an idea. (He runs out of sight.) (We cut back to the brothers, who are still catching their breath after barely escaping.) Phil: What do we do now? Bill: Let's just go home and call the police. Phil: But what if they don't believe us? (Bill takes a video camera out of his pocket, giving it to Phil.) Bill: Merry Christmas, Philly! Phil: Bill!... Y-you... found my camera?!! Bill: Yep! Now all we need to do is sneak back to his house and capture some evidence. Phil: Awesome! Now let's go! (On the way back, they see a wooden stand with a sign saying "FREE SNOW CONES". Behind it is the two snowmen from before.) Phil: Man, I'm hungry! (They walk up to the stand where they spot two plastic cups, each one filled with yellow-colored ice chunks.) Bill: I don't know about this... Phil (takes one of the cups): Dude, it's banana-flavored. Read the label! Bill: (reads the label): Banana-flavored snow cone. I get it now, Phil. Grab your spoon Phil, and let's eat. (Bill and Phil eat their snow cones, but suddenly stop.) Bill: Whoooooaaaahh, I'm getting droooowwwsssyy. Phil: What are you talking about, it's just banana-flavoouuuuuuggggghhhhh.... I seeeee yooouuurrr poooiiinnntttt, B-b-bill. (The twins fall down unconscious; first Phil, then Bill. The screen cuts to black.) Part 4: Welcome to the Time-out Room (Fades to Bill's point of view as he tries to wake up. The scene is all blurry.) Bill: *Yawn* What just happened? Am I in... heaven? (The camera unblurs to reveal John Quildumb.) John: No, silly. You're in solitary confinement, a small room which neither of you will ever get yourselves out of. Don't get any clever ideas, because these walls are made entirely out of rubber, and rubber inside them is NOT, repeat NOT, hollow. And it's completely indestructible too. So, now that we're finished discussing the "solitary confinement", which by the way I built it myself, I'm gonna have to blindfold the both of you to make sure you don't figure out how I get out of this place. Meanwhile, I'll be outside continuing my plan to teach those punks a valuable lesson about taunting me in school. (John proceeds to blindfold one of the boys, which is still where the camera is, and then we hear John laughing maniacally and the sound of a door slamming.) More coming soon..... Category:Old pages